


High lies

by Againstme



Series: Drabbles I write because I feel like it sometimes [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Drugs, just weed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Duck tells Juno the truth.





	High lies

Duck’s taken to laying on the cold floor, slowly falling asleep while all his friends are still occupied.

He tries to think of other things, he really does, but it’s impossible.

“What am I gonna tell Minerva?” He mumbles to himself, assuming the others are too busy to hear.

Of course, he’s not that lucky.

Juno scoots over closer to him, “What are you over here mumbling about?”

“Just this, uh,” Duck hesitates. Technically Minerva never told him to keep secret about it so it should be fine. “this weird ghost, hologram lady I’ve been seeing lately. She wants me to fight to save the fuckin’ world and, I dunno Juno, I’m just not totally down with risking my life for this stuff.”

Juno stares back at him for a good teen seconds, a look of total bewilderment etched on her face, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Man, it hit you hard tonight, huh?”

Duck smiles back at her and shrugs, “I, uh, I guess.”

Duck feels a twinge of guilt as decides not to tell her that he hasn’t smoked anything tonight. __

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Posted first on tumblr @tarkesian.


End file.
